Prussia's Inventory
by sorciere's prestissimo
Summary: Saat Prussia merasa tak berguna, dan ingin menyumbangkan penemuannya untuk dunia. Fail drabble.


**Prussia's Inventory**

**Disclaimer : **Hetalia World Series © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Summary : **Saat Prussia merasa tak berguna, dan ingin menyumbangkan penemuannya untuk dunia.

~O~O~O~

Prussia merebahkan dirinya di sofa ruang tengah, termenung. Di seberangnya, Germany sedang membaca setumpuk majalah, menghabisi waktu luangnya yang, yah… bisa dibilang jarang ia dapatkan,

Mari kita tinggalkan dia sejenak tanpa bermaksud mempertanyakan apa konten dari majalah-majalah murah itu.

Prussia masih terdiam."_Kenapa ya negara-negara lain mengabaikanku yang awesome ini sehingga aku harus bergabung dengan West?_" pikirnya. Tak perlu menunggu sejurus kemudian, sisi lain dari dirinya menjawab,

"_**Karna kau tak berguna, bodoh.**_"

Prussia tersentak.

"_Hah? Apa-apaan kamu! Berani beraninya meremehkan ke-awesome-an seorang Prussia!"_

"_**Itu memang benar. Kau memang bodoh dan tak berguna, makanya mereka mengabaikanmu!**_"

"_Ba... bagaimana bisa? Jangan berasumsi sendiri tanpa fakta!_"

Germany menghentikan adegan membacanya sesaat dan melirik ke arah kakaknya. Tampak Prussia seperti sedang bergulat dengan diri sendiri dengan mata terpejam. Ia hanya bisa mendesah dan kembali membaca.

Bagaimana dengan Prussia?

"_**Kau saja yang suka berasumsi tanpa fakta. Lihat? Kau sering memanggil dirimu dengan kata 'Awesome', membanggakan diri sendiri. Benar-benar tak tau diri, mengingat kau hanya menumpang hidup di rumah adikmu! **__**Bahkan di rumah adikmu sendiri! **_"

"_Apa? Ini..._"

"_**Ya, akui saja! Negara-negara lain, termasuk Germany, sudah banyak menyumbangkan investasi dan penemuan-penemuan mereka untuk dunia! **__**Dan apa yang kau sumbangkan? Benar-benar nol besar! Cobalah berefleksi dan perbaiki dirimu!**_"

"_Investasi? Ah... hei! Tunggu! Aku..._"

GUBRAKKKKKK

"Bru... Bruder?"

Prussia membuka matanya. "West? Bagaimana bisa aku terjebak dalam posisi yang tidak awesome begini?". Germany membantunya menyingkirkan sofa yang terguling dan menimpa sebagian tubuhnya. "Mungkin Bruder terlalu asik bermimpi sampai terguling begini. Lain kali kalau bermimpi jangan belebihan."

Germany kembali ke posisi awalnya, membaca sisa majalah yang masih tertumpuk.

Prussia memikirkan mimpinya barusan.

"_Mungkin benar, aku harus mengoreksi diriku sendiri_" Pikirnya.

"_Dari hal sederhana yang paling mempengaruhi dunia, China-lah yang berjasa menemukan kertas. __Tapi ia kan sudah berusia ribuan tahun... Ah, tapi negara seusia England pun bisa menemukan listrik_"

"_Dan mungkin aku agak meragukan France, tapi ia berhasil jadi kiblat mode dunia masa kini. Spain bisa membuat kapal selam terhebat dalam sejarah, dan bahkan baru baru ini, West, berhasil menemukan apa yang orang-orang sebut 'Invisibility Cloak'!_"

"_Aku juga harus membuat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang punya pengaruh besar bagi dunia. Sesuatu yang bisa membuatku diakui negara-negara lain._"

Tiba-tiba ia tersadar. "Oi, West!"

"Ya?" respon Germany tanpa terlalu memperdulikan kakaknya.

"Aku tau bagaimana caranya mendapatkan kedaulatanku sendiri!".

"Ya, ya, terserah Bruder"

"China menemukan kertas. England menemukan listrik. Bahkan Japan berhasil membuat sebagian besar teknologi canggih yang digunakan di seluruh dunia."

"Lalu?"

"Kuputuskan aku akan membuat penemuanku sendiri!"

Germany tidak menghiraukan Prussia kali ini. Ia membalik majalahnya.

Terjadi keheningan sesaat.

"West... Sudah kuputuskan, suatu hari nanti, aku yang awesome ini akan menemukan sesuatu yang dapat membuat kita melihat menembus dinding, setebal apapun dinding itu! Dunia pasti akan gempar! Ha ha ha!"

Germany menutup lembar terakhir dari majalahnya, membereskannya, dan berkata, "Bruder, Apa kau tidak pernah melihat yang namanya jendela? Kalau perlu, akan kupasangkan satu lagi di tembok kamarmu.".

~O~O~O~

**A/N** : Krik ending... Tak taulah, saya kepikiran nulis beginian pas baru pulang ujian. *nyengir kuda* Bahasanya mungkin masih kaku, yaah maklum saya ga bisa bikin fic dengan bahasa yang 'baik' dan 'benar'. Ohiya, semua penemuan yang disebutkan di atas, saya nyari di google, ga mungkin saya apal semua ohoho. Randomkah? Abalkah? Kritik dan saran masih amat diperlukan. Flame juga gapapa. Review yah. Duduwh~


End file.
